Glynda Goodwitch/History
__TOC__ Background Glynda Goodwitch is a Huntress and is affiliated with Beacon Academy. Based on her interactions with Headmaster Ozpin, the two may have been partners for some time. Meanwhile, as a part of Beacon Academy's teaching staff, she acts as a representative of sorts, often introducing new arrivals to the academy through a holographic image of herself. ''RWBY'' Dust Shop Robbery During one of her trips outside of Beacon Academy, she spots the commotion caused by Ruby Rose's confrontation with a group of armed men led by Roman Torchwick. She carefully followed the fight, finally intervening when Roman detonates a Dust crystal at Ruby's feet from his getaway Bullhead. Roman announces that a Huntress has arrived and Cinder Fall leaves the aircraft's controls to Roman while she and Glynda fight with powerful spells. Neither side was hurt in the clash, but Roman and Cinder manage to escape. Glynda's show of her Huntress abilities left Ruby starstruck to the point of asking for her autograph. Instead, Glynda takes her to an interrogation room where her she explains how her actions put herself and others in great danger, with Ruby's only defense being that "They started it." Glynda explains that if it were up to her, she would send Ruby home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist; however, she then informs Ruby that someone else wants to meet her. Ozpin joins Glynda and continues the conversation on her behalf, remarking on Ruby's abilities and where she gained her training in combat. Glynda only watches with disapproval as Ozpin listens to Ruby's story. When he offers Ruby a chance to enroll at Beacon Academy, Glynda only rolls her eyes. Ruby quickly accepted the invitation. A holographic image of Glynda greeting the incoming students of Beacon Academy can be seen in the ship that Ruby and Yang Xiao Long boarded. The hologram explains that the people on the ship have been selected to train at Beacon during this time of great peace in order to preserve that peace by protecting their world. The hologram soon fades and the students look out the windows as they arrive at Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" Welcome to Beacon Academy Glynda is seen briefly beside Professor Ozpin as he welcomes the new students into their academy. She instructs the students to gather in the ballroom that night and prepare for their initiation the next day. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Glynda informs the first-year students through intercom that they are to gather at the Beacon Cliffs for the initiation. She is then seen alongside Ozpin as he briefs the students on the task they must complete. She appears with Ozpin, giving her thoughts on the pairings the students have formed. She believes that Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie aren't a good match for each other, but should fare better than the partnership between Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. She also says that despite what Jaune's transcript shows, he does not appear to be ready for Beacon. As she walks away, she asks Ozpin what the relics are, but he doesn't respond. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" Start of Classes Glynda appears briefly with Ozpin, checking her watch as she looks at the new students racing to make it to their first class on time. After a few weeks of classes, Glynda monitors fights between the students to measure their progress. She is forced to step in to stop the fight between Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc after Jaune's Aura levels drop into the red. She then announces a festival where teams from rival schools will compete in a combat tournament. She later appears in a flashback, explaining that the school's lockers are rocket-propelled and can move around the school by entering a six-digit code. Glynda is seen giving a discussion about Forever Fall forest to teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. She explains that although the forest is beautiful, there is no time for sightseeing as they are supposed to be collecting red sap for Professor Peach. She then tells them to stay together because there are Grimm in the forest. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" Second Term The day before the second term beings, teams RWBY and JNPR start a massive food fight in the lunch room. She bursts into the room and uses her abilities to put all the food, tables, and tableware back to where it should be. She appears visibly frustrated, but Ozpin tells her to let it go. She questions this, as she sees them as the future of Huntsmen, but Ozpin only remarks that they will some day and they should be allowed to be children for now. She later supervises a sparring match between Pyrrha and Team CRDL, which Pyrrha wins. She congratulates Pyrrha on her skills and remarks that she shouldn't have any problem qualifying for the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament. For the next sparring match, she attempts to get Blake Belladonna to participate, but she refuses. Instead, Mercury Black volunteers to fight Pyrrha, which Glynda protests on the grounds that Pyrrha has just fought. The match takes place at Pyrrha's insistence, but Mercury forfeits midway, an action that Glynda chastises him for. Glynda is seen alongside Ozpin at the dance whilst students are dancing around them. James Ironwood then comes and invites Glynda to a dance, which she accepts reluctantly. Glynda is seen alongside James Ironwood and Ozpin in the headmaster's office, where they are seemingly waiting for Ruby, who informs them of the events that had occurred on the night of the dance. After Ruby points out the uses of Cinder Fall's abilities, Glynda makes note that the glow of the clothing was similar to the woman she fought back when they first met Ruby, although she is unaware that it was Cinder herself. When Ruby drops information she supposedly heard from Cinder on a secret hide-out in the south east Glynda questions her as having previously stated the mysterious woman never spoke, but is quickly cut off by a knowing Ozpin. After Ruby leaves, Glynda becomes visibly agitated by Ironwood's attitude toward the problem, and as to how it should be dealt, criticizing his military bravado statements, and as to how he treats all as if it was a contest. Although she is quieted by Ozpin, the headmaster agrees with her and then asks Ironwood on what is his first action in a war. Glynda later gives out an announcement to all first year students to meet in the assembly hall and observes Ozpin's speech. Some time later Glynda comes across Ironwood during the night looking out across to the rest of Vale. When he tries to brush it off as his arm acting up again Glynda makes a point he wouldn't have gotten up and fully dressed to stare out into the city if he wasn't troubled by something. When Ironwood begins to vent his concerns about losing trust in Ozpin Glynda consoles him that he is a good man, but that he needs to start showing trust instead of simply talking about it while remembering that Ozpin has significantly more experience then the rest of them. Glynda arrives during the attack on Vale, killing several Grimm and sealing up the hole the train smashed into the floor, leaving some creases on the structures she fixed. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Extracurricular" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Mountain Glenn" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament After Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee fight and damage the Beacon courtyard, Glynda shows up with Ozpin to quell the crowd and to repair the damage with her semblance. When they meet in Ozpin's office, she tells Winter that she did not need to attack and that Qrow is always drunk. When Qrow mentions that the enemy is responsible for Amber, the Fall Maiden's condition, Glynda is clearly surprised. Glynda returns to Ozpin's office, now with Ironwood, Ozpin, Qrow, and Pyrrha Nikos also present, to tell Pyrrha that besides holding positions at the combat schools, the inner circle is also responsible for protecting the people of Remnant and the four Maidens. They take an elevator to the large, open vault below Beacon Academy and show Amber to Pyrrha inside of her life support machine. They ask Pyrrha if she would become Amber's successor as Fall Maiden, and she accepts before knowing alternate consequences. Pyrrha learns that she may not be the same person after becoming the Fall Maiden, and the inner circle gives Pyrrha until the end of the Vytal Festival to decide if she will accept the role as the next Maiden. After Grimm breach the city following Penny and Pyrrha's match, she visits Ozpin's office with Qrow. Ozpin instructs both of them to fight off the impending horde. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Fall" *"PvP" Category:History pages